Bamboozled
by simplymondler
Summary: A little fic set immediately after S8 TOW the Baby Shower. Mondler fluff.


A/N- a little fic set immediately after S8 TOW the baby shower. I really like this episode apart from the fact there's no Mondler in it...so I decided to try and change that. It's kinda short and kinda pointless... but oh well…hopefully someone will enjoy it :o)

* * *

"Mrs Green!" Monica shouted as she frantically chased her down the stairs, needing to desperately apologize to the older lady. "Okay. I'm really sorry, I-" Monica gasped as she tripped falling down a few steps and landing in an unceremonious heap in the stairwell. "I bit my tongue but I'm still really sorry!" she called.

Silence.

She sighed heavily, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the wall as she heard the building door close a few floors below her. She'd failed; Rachel's mom had left hating her. She hadn't forgiven her, hadn't accepted her apology and now hated her even more than she had before. Miserable and deflated, Monica stayed where she was, defeated.

After a few moments she heard some slow footsteps padding down the stairs, pausing when they reached her.

"You ok?" asked the soft caring voice above her.

She opened her eyes to meet the warm concerned ones of her husband.

"No," she sighed annoyed, "Rachel's mom hates me."

Chandler offered her a small sympathetic smile as he settled beside her on the step, his arm wrapping around her shoulders, "That's not true."

"Yes it is, she wouldn't accept my apology _and_ I shouted at her," she admitted. "Damn Phoebe."

"Yeah, I uh, heard it all through the door...but she doesn't hate you," he reassured her gently, "You've known her since you were what? 7 years old? You're her daughter's best friend for crying out loud."

"Still..."

"Mon, she's just over-reacting," he promised, his thumb lightly drawing comforting circles on her shoulder. "Remember she's where Rachel gets her love of drama from. She probably is just annoyed that you forgot her and wants to string it out for all its worth. Come tomorrow she'll find something else to complain about and forget all about this. In fact, I'll bet you that next time you see her she won't even remember this happened."

Monica couldn't help but smile; Chandler seemed to have a gift at cheering her up. At putting the little things she blew up into perspective. He hadn't lied before, he really did know how to 'maintain' her. She relaxed slightly, enjoying the security and warmth of being in his arms. Nestling her head against his chest, she nuzzled slightly, inhaling his scent through his t-shirt. She loved this tee, it was so soft and yet the coloring made him look hot as.

She may be biased but wow, she did _good_.

"Thanks Chandler," her voice was muffled, "You're probably right…at least I hope you are. I guess I just like it when people like me."

He scoffed slightly at the understatement but she felt him tighten his hold on her, "Well...if it helps, I happen to like you a helluva lot."

A laugh bubbled up through her and she pulled out of his embrace just enough to look up at him. He had a gorgeous wide smile on his face, the corners of his blue eyes creased.

"I like you too," she grinned.

"That's good," he muttered as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. "Because you put a ring on it babe, which means you're pretty much stuck with me for life."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she chuckled, reaching for his hand and running her fingers over his wedding band. She loved how the ring suited him; it looked like it was meant to be there and she loved knowing that it symbolized their marriage.

Releasing his hand, she wrapped her arm around his waist as she hugged him, pressing her cheek against his chest.

She felt him nuzzle her hair and she closed her eyes again, just enjoying being with him like this. They stayed like that, happily content for several moments.

"So, what's this about my brother bamboozling you?" she teased.

"Don't make it sound so dirty," he mock-chastened her, his lips kissing the top of her head. "It's nothing sexual. We were just being good friends to Joey, helping him practice for this gameshow audition."

"Shame," she teased, her voice dropping as her hand went to his thigh, "I was thinking that maybe we could go and have a private little game of our own but if-"

"No no," he said quickly, tightening his hold on her. "We should definitely do that - yep, we could create our own _very_ sexual version."

"And how exactly would that work?" she asked, her fingers coming up to trace a random pattern across the fabric of his t-shirt.

"Well," his voice took that tone as he leant a little closer to her, his lips tantalizingly close to her ear, "there could be a kissing round."

"Hmmm?"

"And bonus points for squeezing things," his fingers brushed her long hair off her shoulder so he could press a kiss to her neck.

"Interesting." She closed her eyes appreciating her husband's ministrations.

"And of course, there would be extra points for who could get nakkid quickest."

"I'm game, let's go!"

Enthusiastically, he scrambled to his feet. She watched amused as he quickly helped her up, grabbing her hand and starting back up the stairs. "Oh no!"

"What?" he asked confused, turning back around with a frown, "What's the matter?"

"Everyone's still over at our place. We can't just run in there and head straight to the bedroom."

"Why not?"

"Chandler!" She giggled, her palms sliding up his chest, her arms going around his neck as she pressed herself against him, kissing away his bemused expression.

"We used to be pretty good at sneaking around when we first got together," he mused. "Wanna see if we still have the knack?"

He wiggled his eyebrows, pleased with himself and she couldn't resist capturing his smug lips in another kiss.

"What did you have in mind, Mr Bing?"

"Well Mrs Bing…wanna see if that storage closet on the third floor is as good as it used to be?"

Monica's laughter was abruptly cut off as Chandler kissed her thoroughly. It became passionate quickly as they pulled each other as close as possible.

"That closet sounds damn good right now!"

He beamed in triumph as they untangled and he took her hand again. As they made their way to the famous closet they kept stealing little kisses and touches, making Monica giggle and feel like a teenager again. She couldn't remember being happier than she was right now.

As her husband pressed her against the closet door kissing her for all he was worth before quickly pulling her inside, little ripples of anticipation ran through her. When he turned to face her, putting on his best gameshow host voice to announce, "Let's play Bamboozled" she couldn't help but laugh, smiling happily at him, getting lost in his sparkling eyes.

They came together, their lips and hands exploring skin that was so familiar but still so exciting. As they fused together Monica knew two things for certain...she had the world's greatest husband…and she certainly didn't give a bamboozle about Mrs Green anymore.

The End.

* * *

A/N- Would love to hear your thoughts :o)


End file.
